We're All Mad
by Fallen WingZ
Summary: Very sad Conan-One-Shot. I would be very pleased for reviews!


**We're All Mad**

_Because, we're all mad in our own way  
Colours fade the grey away  
Different people all the same  
Each reveals the meaning  
We're all mad in our own way  
Fill the sky with different shades  
Read the story on each page  
Each reveals the meaning_

The boy rested his head against the cold glass of the window. His clear blue eyes watched the snowflakes which floated to the ground soundlessly.

Two years.

Two years. Two years of pain. Two years of waiting. Two years of loneliness. But although two years of hope.

But there was no hope anymore. Two years he had lied to her. Two years he had kept her waiting. Two years she had walked around with a faked smile on her beautiful face.

She had been able to cheat the others. But not him. He had known her for so many years. His whole life they had been together. They had been the best friends. But it wasn't only friendship he felt for her. No. His feelings towards her were so much stronger. But for all that he had hurt her so much. Telling her lies by lies. Kept her waiting day by day, week by week, month by month… year by year…

It was too much.

He had to rule under it. He had broken her heart again and again by keeping her waiting. And every tear she cried left a scar on his heart too. He had tried to deal with it. But he couldn't take it anymore. He had to leave her before hurting her again.

He had promised to come back one day. But he wasn't able to keep this promise. There was no chance of returning to her. And he could neither return to his old life.

Only a few hours ago Ai had told him that there was no cure. She had tried to find one, but there was no chance. He would never be Shinichi again. Never.

_Sometimes I think I over analyse  
As if I cant control the time and place  
Life isn't something you try on for size  
You can't love without the give and take_

Why had life to go that way? Just one mistake. But this mistake destroyed two lifes. If he could only turn back the clock…

Well, this _was _exactly what he had done. He _had _turned back the clock. He was a child again. He had been sixteen when it happened. Now he would already be eighteen. He had the mind of an eighteen-year-old. But physically he was only eight years old. It was kind of irony…

_Who's to say the darkened clouds must lead to rain  
Who's to say the problems should just go away  
Who's to point a finger at what's not understood_

He kept an eye on the dark clouds which covered the sky. An icy wind raised the few leaves that hang on the bare branches. The wind let them dance across the empty streets.

He had to stop it. Now.

_Because, we're all mad in our own way  
Colours fade the grey away  
Different people all the same  
Each reveals the meaning  
We're all mad in our own way  
Fill the sky with different shades  
Read the story on each page  
Each reveals the meaning_

He jumped of the windowsill and made his way to the kitchen where she was cooking. He stopped in the doorframe. Looking to the ground and not saying a word.

When the girl turned around, she smiled.

"Hello Conan! I didn't realise that you are already at home! When did you – "

Her smile faded away when Conan raised his head and looked straight into her deep blue eyes. Tears were running down his cheeks.

"Conan! Oh my god, what happened!", she called alarmed. Conans eyes which had always been sparkling in a clear saphirblue had suddenly changed their look. There was no sparkling anymore. The look in Conans eyes was desperate, determined and endlessly sad. Conan had always been so much more serious than the other children in his age, but she had never seen him like that before. She kneeled down beside him and took his small hands. They were as cold as ice.

'What is it, Conan?', she asked worried. 'Please talk to me! You can tell me everything, you know!', she tried to calm him down.

After a few moments, the little boy answered.

'Shinichi won't come back.', he said with an emotionless voice.

_Because, we're all mad in our own way  
Colours fade the grey away  
Different people all the same  
Each reveals the meaning  
We're all mad in our own way  
Fill the sky with different shades  
Read the story on each page  
Each reveals the meaning_

Ran gasped for breath.

'Shinichi won't … what are you talking about, Conan!', she asked with a trembling voice.

'Shinichi won't come back.', Conan repeated. 'Shinichi Kudo… is dead.'

Tears formed in the girl's eyes.

'But… why?', she whispered. 'How do you know?'

'Shinichi is dead. He won't come back to you, Ran.', Conans said once more.

'No… that can't be! Please Conan, please tell be this isn't the truth!', she begged him.

'It is true. I'm sorry.', Conan said with an expressionless voice.

Ran let go of his hands. She buried her face in her hands and started sobbing heavily.

And so she didn't notice the litlle boy that made silently his way away from her.

_Because, we're all mad in our own way  
Colours fade the grey away  
Different people all the same  
Each reveals the meaning  
We're all mad in our own way  
Fill the sky with different shades  
Read the story on each page  
Each reveals the meaning_

Now he had killed both of them. Ran and Shinichi. Conan left the flat without a word. He never returned.

_We're all mad…_

**This is the first Fanfiction I wrote in english. I've been studying this language for almost four years in school, so it isn't that good.**

**I started writing Fanfictions in January 2005, so my stories aren't good.**

**I hope you'll although read it...**

**It's a really sad One-Shot that's based on a song called "We're All Mad" by Natasha Bedingfield.**

**I used the japanese names because they're used here in Germany, too.**


End file.
